Driving Him Insane
by Presh Manganti
Summary: Summary: Join Nezu-sensei on how on earth that Lambo became the brother of the demon, prefect, the deliquent, the baseball jockey, the boxer and most of all his dame student 10 years ago. Let us see how these series of events drives him insane. TYL!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Join Nezu-sensei on how on earth that Lambo became the brother of the demon, prefect, the deliquent, the baseball jockey, the boxer and most of all his dame student 10 years ago. Let us see how these series of events drives him insane. TYL!

Chapter One: Lightning and the Cloud.

Everything seems normal to a certain lightning guardian. He woke up, at Maman's pancakes, bid goodbye to his siblings, walked with I-pin and headed to Namimori Middle School.

Everything goes down the hill when a certain old teacher came in. Lambo wanted to bang his head when the teacher announce that he will be thier homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. The worst teacher ever Nezu Dohachiro.

Nezu-sensei did the roll call. He never really like students who are stupid, idiot and dumb. So when the name Lambo Bovino rolled into his tongue, something clicked at the back of his mind.

"Lambo Bovino." he said.

"Present." he look at the boy. The boy had a bored look on his face, one eye closed and the other was looking at the window. He had a black curly hair and he can see the cow print right under hiss uniform. And suddenly, everything became crystal clear. He was the snotty little brat back then that always follows Dame-Tsuna.

"I remember you!" Nezu shouted and pointing at Lambo. Lambo open his eyes and look at him.

"You were the cow kid that always following Dame-Tsuna!" upon hearing the name Dame-Tsuna everyone gets excited.

"Dame-Tsuna? As in Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

"Yeah! The No-good kid 10 years ago?"

"He was my Onii-san's classmate."

"Onii-san said he was stupid."

"I bet he is on the streets right now!"

"Maybe he doesn't even have a nice job."

"SHUT UP!" Lambo shouted. They all look at him, electric green eyes filled with anger.

"My Tsuna-nii is great! You didn't know everything!" he don't like anyone who is insulting his Tsuna-nii or any of his siblings.

"No wonder you act like adame Bovino. Taking Dame-Tsuna as a role model." Nezu-sensei said. This make Lambo's blood to boil.

"Listen you old-fart Nezu! My Tsuna-nii is better than you!"

"Oh yeah? What's his job? Janitor? Begging on the streets?" Lambo wants to electrocute the old man but he know his Tsuna-nii will not be happy if he do that.

"Even if you work for your entire life, you will never reach how far my Tsuna-nii. Remember this old-fart, I will tell this to my brothers and sister about this!"

"Do it Dame-Lambo. Go to your mommy and tell everything about this. I'm not scared." Nezu-sensei said mockery evident in his voice. Suddenly the temperature drop and the students suddenly feel fear when they saw who is in the door.

Jet black hair, sharp eyes and his signature tonfa.

"For insulting the little animal and the omnivore, I will bite you to death." and everyone in the class faced the wrath of a certain skylark.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Join Nezu-sensei on how on earth that Lambo became the brother of the demon, prefect, the deliquent, the baseball jockey, the boxer and most of all his dame student 10 years ago. Let us see how these series of events drives him insane. TYL!

Chapter Two: Storm

Nezu-sensei didn't forget how the tonfa made a contact with him. He doesn't have even a slightest idea that Lambo and the disciplinary prefect Kyouya Hibari are siblings. He really wonder how in the hell happened that?

He is checking the test papers of the students and realize that Lambo almost perfect the test. Then he think of a plan. A grin plastered on his face. "It's payback time."

"You seem in agood mood Lambo." Tsuna said as they eat their breakfast. He notice how Lambo seems on mood, smiling and happily chatting with Takeshi.

"It's nothing Tsuna-nii. I'm just happy because I now I will pass my math test yesterday." Lambo said.

"You better pass it because if not, I will drill the whole calculus book in your empty brain." Hayato said.

"Trsust me stupidera." Hayato glared at Lambo.

"I mean Haya-nii."

Nezu-sensei has an evil smile on his face. Everyone give him a way as he headed to his classroom. As he enter, he greet his students and saw Lambo staring outside the window.

He started to announce the rsult of the test, Lambo can't keep his excitement. He is really confident about this but then...

"Lambo Bovino 30 out of 100."

What?!

"What are you saying I only got 30?" Lambo cannot believe this.

"Here take a look." Nezu give his test paper and he look at it.

"This is all correct! Why did you mark it wrong?!"

"I mark it wrong because it is wrong. Simple as that Bovino."

"No! This is all correct! I studied this! I even asked stupidera for his help!"

"Just accept the fact that you failed the test Bovino." Oh how he wants to jump in happiness.

"I will tell Haya-nii about this."Lambo mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing old fart."

"What? Tell this to Hibari-san and beat me again?"

"You're lucky that Kyo-nii is in Russia right now. I still have other brothers. If stupidera knows about this, I'm sure he will dril the whole calculus book into your empty skull."

Later that night...

Lambo search Hayato and he found his brother in the mansion's library. He saw Hayatao reading some books about UMAs. His silver locks were tied in a bun and his green eyes are serious behind his glasses.

"Haya-nii." he called his brother. Hayato look at him.

"I have a problem." he stated.

"What is it aho-shii?"

"Look at this." he showed his test paper. Hayato took it and his brows knotted as he saw the result.

"What is this? Why is it marked as wrong? This is all correct." he protested.

"That is what I said to my teacher. But he insist that I was wrong."

"I will talk to your teacher tomorro. Who is your teacher?"

"Nezu-sensei."

"That old-fart."

The next day, Nezu is in the middle of the class when the door suddenly open and the whole class look at the intruder. A man with silver locks, green eyes, wearing a red long sleeves, black slacks and a pair of italian shoes. Nezu recognize the man. Hayato Gokudera, the smart deliquent.

"You're Hayato Gokudera right?"

"Yes."

"What can I do Mr. Gokudera?"

"I want to talk the things about my brother."

"And who might be your brother?"

"Lambo Bovino."

Nezu don't believe what is happening right now. This deliquent,his student 10 years ago is brother of Dame-Lambo?

"And what about him?" he asked.

Hayato showed Lambo's paper. "Why is it marked as wrog? We can clearly see that his correct."

"No he's not. Look." Nezu show his solution about the certain math problem.

"You are wrong. Lambo get his answer by using method." and Hayato show his complicated solution.

"No matter how hard he try he will fail this just like Dame-Tsuna!"

"What did you say? Did you just insult the Tenth?"

"Yes Haya-nii. He insulted Tsuna-nii." Lambo said.

"I see." Hayato shove 20 dynamites in Nezu's mouth and put a heavy calculus book on his head.

That's what Nezu gets when he angered the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Join Nezu-sensei on how on earth that Lambo became the brother of the demon, prefect, the deliquent, the baseball jockey, the boxer and most of all his dame student 10 years ago. Let us see how these series of events drives him insane. TYL!**

**Chapter Three: Rain**

Takeshi really like the rain. The rain that gives him the sympathy when he feel blue, the rain that wash away all the pain. That is why he became the rain guardian of the Vongola Decimo, but sometimes he hates the rain especially when he is having a great time with his family just like today.

He just came from his 2 weeks mission in Germany and just got home yesterday. He really miss his family that is why when Lambo asked him to go to the shopping district, he immediately agreed.

They are looking for clothes and school supplies when the sky turned gray and minutes later the rain started to pour down. They decided to wait for the rain to stop in a coffee shop.

"Hey Lambo, you want coffee?" he asked his brother. Lambo nodded his head that made his black curls bounced.

"Yep! And I want also a blueberry cheesecake."

"Sure no problem." Takeshi said and went to the counter for their order. When he came back, Lambo went to the rest room. While waiting for their orders someone approach him.

"Takeshi Yamamoto?" he looked up and saw an old man wearing a black coat. He smiled when he recognized the man. He will never forget this man, his teacher form middle school 10 years ago.

"Nezu-sensei!" he said and gave the old man a hug.

"Mind if I join you?" his sensei asked.

"No. Not at all." he answered and offer him a seat in front of him.

Nezu Dohachiro, a Namimori Middle school teacher really hat the rain. He doesn't even like to get wet, to hold an umbrella and get his leather shoes soak in mud. He was in shopping district when the rain occured. He entered a coffee shop when he spotted a familiar face. He approach the man and he confirmed that the man is no other than Takeshi Yamamoto- the baseball ace, his student 10 years ago.

"How are you sensei? Still teaching?" Takeshi asked him.

"Ah yes. Still in Namimori-chuu. How about you? What league are you in? I haven't heard anything about you for the past 10 years."

"I didn't join any league sensei. I quitted baseball right after highschool." he was surprised. Did he just say he quitted baseball? As far as he remember, this man attempted to kill himself because the baseball gods forsaken him! And now we will learn that Takeshi quit the baseball?!

"Why? Youwere so in love with the baseball. That's your passion right?" Takeshi smiled at him, his smile is not ordinary. That smile only Takeshi give to his beloved family.

"Baseball is my hobby sensei, not my passion. My passion is my family. I have more priorities than just to play baseball."

A waiter came and give them their orders, a minute later Lambo came back/

Lambo frowned when he saw his brother talking to Nezu. He knwe that the old man was the former teacher of his his siblings and the one who make his Tsuna-nii life miserable.

"Take-nii." he called his brother. Takeshi looked at him and smiled.

"What took you so long?" asked his brother, he sat down beside him.

"You know how hard to fix my hair." he answered and munch his blueeberry cheesecake.

"Sensei, this is my brother Lambo." Takeshi said. Nezu couldn't believe it. Takeshi is one of Lambo's brother. First it was Hibari, next is Gokudera and now Takeshi? How come they are related to this brat in front of him?

"Take-nii, his my homeroom teacher." Lambo said.

"Oh really?! I hope you're not giving headaches to your sensei Lambo."

"No i'm not Take-noo. I always remember everyone's lecture especially Tsuna-nii."

"Well thats good." Takeshi felt his phone vibrating so he checked it. He saw Tsuna sent him a text message asking where are they and how worried he was. He looked outside and noticed the rain finally stops.

"Well sensei the rain finally stops. We need to go now. Tsuna is worrying about us." Takeshi said.

"You're with Dame-Tsuna?" Takeshi didn't like what his sensei said. He still calling his brother a dame? He instantly glare at his sensei.

"Nezu-sensei , did you just insult my brother Tsuna? Please sensei stop calling Tsuna a dame. Its been a long time. Everyone change. He maybe failed his subjects back then but he strived so hard to be who he was today. Excuse us sensei but we are going home now. Have a good day." and they left the old man speechless.

"Everyone change. What is Dame-Tsuna now?" he wondered.


End file.
